Hawk Mama
|kanji = ホークママ |rōmaji = Hōkumama |alias = Giant Pig Mama Hawk |age = n/a |race = Pig |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eye = n/a |hair = Green |family = Hawk |occupation = Transporter of Boar Hat |affiliation = The Boar Hat |symbol = |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kayo Nakajima }} is Hawk's mom who transports the Boar Hat bar. She is introduced to live underground and transports the bar Boar Hat with her head. So far, her name remains unknown. Appearance Hawk's Mother is a humongous pig who wears the Boar Hat bar like an hat. She is depicted to have lime green colored skin which is far more unusual compared to her son. Like his mother, her ears are shown to be M-shaped. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Nothing is know of yet but it seems that she is a loyal friend to Meliodas as she helped carry the Boar Hat bar on her back and loves her son according to Hawk. Plot Introduction arc Hawk's Mother has help Meliodas with his bar Boar Hat for the past ten years for unknown reason. When Hawk was burn by Twigo and cry for his mother help, she came to Meliodas and the rest to take them away from the knights and taking them to Bernia to get some information of the location of the other Seven Deadly Sins. Forest of White Dreams arc Hawk's Mother later took them to the Forest of White Dreams and found Diane, but had to travel to Dalmary Town due to Meliodas' injuries. Baste Dungeon Arc Hawk's Mother waited outside of the town, waiting for Meliodas to get better. Capital of the Dead arc Hawk's Mother later got the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead to find the next member King. Hawk's Mother was kind of upset at the Boar Hat for leaving for a long time and did not told her. Hawk's Mother waited outside of the location of the Capital of the Dead, waiting for the rest to come back. Byzel Fight Festival arc Hawk's Mother later took the Seven Deadly Sins to Biron to get information and to Byzel to find a Sacred Treasure. Hawk's Mother waiting outside of Byzel for the Boar Hat to come back. Hawk's Mother later come to Byzel, carrying Diane clothes who was shrunk and her clothes did not fit her. Hawk's Mother toss her clothes to the pit where Diane fell down. Hawk's Mother later went to the group to see if they were alright and later took the group to the next location. Abilities/Equipment Not much has been revealed about Hawk's Mother abilities/equipment but she was strong enough to send Twigo and the Beard of the Mountain Cat knights flying when she revealed herself. Relationships Hawk Not much has been reveal about they relationships, but Hawk seem to love his mother. Trivia *In Japanese, she is called Mama Hawk. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Boar Hat Category:Animals